Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man 2)
Electro is one of the main antagonists of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Max Dillon lived his whole life without anybody merely acknowledging his existence. One time, the Manhattan hero Spider-Man bumps into him on the streets and tells him, "You're my guy. You're my ears and eyes on the street." Being the "nobody" that Dillon was, he was thrilled to have been acknowledged by somebody, let alone the very famous Spider-Man. As Spider-Man leaves, Dillon starts to believe that he is an accomplice to the hero. He goes mad with "love" for Spider-Man, constantly thinking about him and the fact that he could help him in any way. After his mother forgets his birthday, Max is placing a large electrical wire into a vent at Oscorp when he is suddenly electrocuted. He falls, dragging the wire with him, into a tank full of genetically altered electric eels. They sting him multiple times and the tank shatters. The mix of chemicals causes Max's skin to turn blue and give him the power to control electricity. Max feels that he is betrayed by love, his family and his job. He wants to rid the world of power so that everyone can feel what he once felt. Electro also feels betrayed by Spider-Man and fights him with his powerful electrical abilities. However, with the help of Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man defeats Electro by overloading his electricity supply, causing him to violently explode into millions of particles. Trivia *In a 2012 Twitter post, Jamie Foxx teased that he "dressed up as Electro for Halloween" and that the "costume fit well." *Foxx also stated that the costume for the movie would not be green and yellow, like it is in mainstream comics. Instead, it would have been a sleek black, similar to the "Ultimate Marvel" comics. *After being chosen for the role, Foxx stated to Entertainment Tonight that he likes Electro as a character and was excited to play him. * Although Foxx did his Electro voice in serveral interviews, there's been rumours that the voice will be edited slightly to sound 'electrically disorted'. * Electro is the first villain in the Amazing Spider-Man series in which his transformation into the villain is accidental. * Max Dillion starts off nerdy and then dark, just like Riddler in Batman Forever, Aldrich Killian in Iron Man 3 and Syndrome in The Incredibles. * Like all three of them mentioned above (excluding Riddler), they all die a gruesome death trying to kill the protagonists. *His appearance is based off of his Ultimate Marvel Incarnation. * Electro's life before becoming a villain mirrors that of his new animated series counterpart. Category:Live-Action Category:Spider Man Villains Category:Movies Category:Supervillains Category:Revenge seekers Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Hotheaded villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Barbarian Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Villains who fly Category:Pyschopaths Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Marvel Villains Category:Ruthless villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Antagonists Category:Madmen Category:Sociopaths Category:Main Antagonists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sequel Villains Category:Killers Category:Completely mad